Together Forever
by Serenova
Summary: The Shikon No Tama is complete. What does Inuyasha wish for, does he even wish for anything at all? Warning: definately OOC, InuKag
1. The Wish

AN: This is just a random one shot that I literally wrote in about an hour and a half. It just hit me after I was reading a bunch of fanfics earlier today.

I may or may not write a second chapter, but for now it is complete. I may add another chapter about how Kagome's mother reacts, but I'm not too sure, because I have no idea how I would write it.

I hope that this idea is not as cliché as I think it is. I haven't seen many stories where Inuyasha and Kagome use the Jewel the way I have them use it here, so I hope it's something original. I know characters are probably OOC, but I tried, I've never written Inuyasha fanfiction before, so it's my first go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and the characters therein.

**Together Forever**

Naraku was dead. The Shikon no Tama was complete. Kagome stared at the now completed jewel in her hand. Everyone was gathered in the clearing by the well. Inuyasha was sitting among the roots, Sango and Miroku were sitting side by side at its base, and Shippo and Kilala were playing in the tall grass in the clearing. Even Kaede was there, sitting quietly off to one side. Kagome herself, was sitting on the edge of the well, wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, since she had finished high school, she no longer felt the need to wear the uniform that everyone had become so accustomed to seeing her in. Everyone knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to decide what to do with the jewel. And everyone knew that they were aware of their feelings, and they had even admitted to them to each other.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah?" Was his reply.

She turned towards the edge of the woods, "Walk with me, please?"

"What for?" Came a slightly irritated reply.

"I believe there is something we need to talk about."

Miroku and Sango exchanged a worried glance. They had no way of knowing whether Inuyasha still wished to become full youkai or not. Jumping from his spot on an exposed root, he landed next to Kagome. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him after her.

After about five or ten minutes of walking - Kagome wanted to get far enough away from the group that they could not overhear or interrupt – they finally came to a stop in another, smaller clearing. Taking the jewel and holding it out to Inuyasha she said, "Do you still wish to become a full-blooded youkai?"

Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. "I do not know if I would still be myself. After traveling with you, these past years, I have learned to like who I am." Inuyasha smirked, "And I know you like me the way I am."

"I'm glad," Kagome said. "But do you have any wish at all?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha drew her into a hug. "The only wish I have, is that I want to spend eternity with you."

At Inuyasha's words, a bright, pink light erupted between them. They were blinded for a minute as they took a step apart. Blinking their eyes, they looked at each other in surprise. They were incased in a bubble of pink light, the Shikon no Tama floating in the center.

"Kagome," a voice said, causing both of them to look for the source. "I thank you for collecting all the shards. I am Midoriko, and the remains of my soul have been residing within the jewel. Kikyou was never able to hear my voice, but you are pure of soul as well as heart. Kikyou always had a dark side within her, that, though she was a miko, she could not hide from me. Inuyasha, despite your rough exterior, you also are pure of soul and of heart."

"Why are you speaking with us?" Kagome asked.

"Both you and Inuyasha wish to be with the other forever. Though you have not actually wished it out-loud, it is in both your hearts."

"And?" Inuyasha prompted when Midoriko paused.

"Inuyasha, as you are probably aware, hanyou do not live forever, but they do live an extraordinarily long time. I also know of your desire to not accompany Kikyou to the underworld. Kagome, you, miko though you are, are a mortal, as I was before I created the jewel. Because you are both pure of soul and of heart, with no evil intentions, I am willing to change you both so that your desire to be together forever will be realized."

"What do you mean, change us, and what about our friends?"

"Your friends would continue to be reincarnated with you, though they would not be immortal, they would always be by your side. As for you two, only youkai live forever. If you continued to be reincarnated, there is no guarantee that the love you two have struggled for will be able to survive. Reincarnation is a difficult process, and with every new life, you would have to struggle to find each other through every lifetime.

"Inuyasha, you used to harbor a wish to become full youkai, and I can tell, that while you still harbor that wish, it is second to your wish to be with Kagome always. Kagome, as I stated, you are mortal and would only be with Inuyasha, even if he remains and hanyou for a limited amount of time."

"I know that I can't spend forever with Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. One reason he had taken so long to admit to his feelings, is that he knew, from the start, that he would only have a limited amount of time with Kagome.

"You still didn't explain how you would change us," Kagome prompted.

"Inuyasha's old wish will be granted, but you would also be included in that wish."

"What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha almost yelled. "I don't _want_ to go into the blood-rage I normally do when I transform. I have no control over myself!"

"I am aware of that fact."

"So how do you plan to overcome it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sputtered at Midoriko's response.

"I would alter you to be like you were born full-youkai so you would not have the bloodlust of Inuyasha's transformation, which in reality is an imbalance between his human and youkai blood."

Finally getting over his indignation, Inuyasha asked, "So I would be like my brother then?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, you would be."

"And what about me?" Kagome asked.

"I would use Inuyasha's youkai blood to make you an Inu-youkai as well." Was Midoriko's response. "I will give you time to make your decision."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha her eyes wide. She could see a sparkle of hope in his normally closed eyes. Closing the distance between them, Kagome asked, "You really do still want to be full youkai don't you?"

Inuyasha looked ashamed for himself. "I've had a hard life Kagome. Being half two things, never whole, being chased, hunted, tortured all because of what I was born as. I had no choice in the matter. That's the reason I've always wanted to become a full youkai. I would finally be able to stop running. I don't wish to dishonor my human mother, but she died because of me, if I was no longer a hanyou, nobody would be after me anymore."

Kagome smiled at him. "So if you can keep control, still be yourself, you would do it?"

"Only if I can have you by my side." Inuyasha said. "Are you willing to be by my side?"

"I don't care if you're a hanyou, youkai or human. As long as I can be with you."

"You mean you are actually willing to give up your humanity, and become a youkai to stay with me?" Inuyasha asked, hoping beyond hope that she didn't turn him down.

Taking his head in her hands, Kagome kissed a surprised Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha, if I stay here with you, I can always visit my family at home. I'm finished school now, so I no longer have to return for that. Also, just because I will no longer be human, does not mean I will lose my humanity. I'll still know how to act like a human being." Turning towards the jewel that still floated in the center of that glowing pink bubble, Kagome said. "We accept your offer."

"I just have one question," Inuyasha said, a beat behind Kagome.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Midoriko responded.

"Will I still be able to use the Tetsuaiga?"

You could almost hear a smile in Midoriko's voice. "Yes, Inuyasha you will. You will still be protecting your friends, who are human, and you will always be helping people in need. Because of that, you will retain the use of your sword."

Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha said, "Then I agree with Kagome, we accept your offer."

As Inuyasha finished speaking a pink light enveloped them before everything went black.

Half an hour later, the group, minus Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still in the forest, were deciding whether or not to go looking for their two missing members.

"Why don't ye wait just a little while longer," Kaede was saying when Shippo interrupted.

"They're back. I can smell them, though something seems different."

Everyone looked towards the edge of the forest where they saw two figured in the shadows. Slowly the two people stepped out into the open. The two people entering the clearing now were dressed like Inuyasha and Kagome. The man looked amazingly like Sesshomaru – though he also looked like Inuyasha and he was wearing Inuyasha's normal red outfit. The woman was wearing what Kagome had been when they had left the clearing, and she looked amazingly like Kagome. Both had pointed ears, red markings on their faces, and big fluffy tails like Sesshomaru.

"Hey guys, how long were we gone?" The woman asked. Everyone realized that it was Kagome.

"Keh. Like I care," Said the man who could only be Inuyasha. Jumping onto a high branch, he misjudged his new strength and overshot. Catching himself he landed on a lower branch and sat down. "Let them guess what's going on."

"Osuwari." And down he came, apparently the rosary still worked.

Inuyasha face planting into the ground seemed to snap everyone out of their surprise. Sango rushed up to Kagome, "What happened to you two?!"

"I agree Sango, what happened to ye?" Kaede asked.

Kagome caught Shippo, who had launched himself at her. "You smell like a youkai now." The kit said.

Kagome laughed. "That's 'cause I am."

"WHAT?!" Sango and Miroku yelled, then looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't in a blood-rage, he didn't want to kill them, and they could see Tetsuaiga still at his waist. But he was obviously changed. He no longer had his dog-ears, they were now in the same place as a humans', though pointed like his brothers, and his markings weren't jagged, but smooth and thin. And he had a tail. Only full youkai had tails.

Kagome's changes weren't as noticeable, well except for the tail. Her hair was still black, her eyes were still mostly brown, but now had flecks of amber in them. Her ears were pointed and she had two small markings on each cheek, like Inuyasha now had. Her nails were now claws, and they could see a fang hanging out of her mouth.

"What do you mean child?" Kaede asked, finally making her way over to Kagome.

Kagome started explaining what happened, "Midoriko, who apparently still resided in the jewel, decided that because Inuyasha and I only wanted to spend forever together, that she would make it possible for us to do so, and in doing so, she granted Inuyasha's wish to be a full youkai, though she made it so that he didn't lose himself. And for me to be with him forever she used Inuyasha's youkai blood to change me."

"So the jewel is gone then?" Sango asked.

"Yes, the jewel is gone, and Midoriko is finally at peace," Kagome replied.

While Kagome had talked, Miroku's hand had inched its way towards Kagome's bottom. Right before his hand made contact Inuyasha interrupted him saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you lecher, we don't know what we're capable of yet, so she might kill you by accident when she slaps you."

Miroku froze, then slowly withdrew his hand, laughing nervously, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Turning to Kagome, Miroku asked a question that was probably on everyone's mind. "The subduing spell still works, so are you still a miko?"

Kagome looked thoughtful then held out a hand, a ball of pink light coalesced there. "Apparently," Kagome said, letting the ball of energy fade away.

"Interesting," said Kaede. "I don't believe that there has ever been a youkai that was also a miko at the same time. Maybe because You were born human."

"Maybe," Kagome said. "Look you guys, I know I said I'd be here for a few days, but I would really like to tell my mom about this, she has a right to know."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "I'm coming with you," he said.

Kagome smiled at him, and jumped into the well, Inuyasha close behind, the purple light enveloping them as they fell.

**END**

AN: If there are any spelling mistakes for names, please tell me. Also, I have no idea how to actually spell Tetsuaiga, so I guessed. If you know how to actually spell it, please let me know.

**Please Leave A Review! I appreciate feedback, preferably constructive feedback.**


	2. There and Back Again, well kinda

AN: Thank you for the 124 hits from the US, Canada, UK, Singapore, Germany, Netherlands, France, New Zealand, India, Israel (Shalom!), South Korea, Australia, and Puerto Rico.

This chapter is Mrs. Higurashi's response to Kagome becoming a youkai. I found out that Mrs. Higurashi doesn't have a first name, so, because I don't feel right making up one, I'm just going to be calling her 'Mrs. Higurashi'.

Also, I looked up info about Inuyasha's clothing. His top is _not_ a haori, it's a hitoe, which is based off of priest garb, so don't yell at me about being wrong, I actually looked up what he wore. _PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I GOT IT WRONG!_

_Review Resonses:_

coolmissy11d12: thanks for saying you love it! Here's the next one.

fruitsbasketfreak08: thanks!

poems2songs: here's the next chapter, hope you like it just as much as the first!

Deathmvp: We'll see how far this goes. I'm not very good at writing long things. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And a big THANK YOU to the my four reviewers who also favorite this story. Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me to have a story of mine favorite.

AN: I fiddled with this so much. You have no idea how much this changed, even though it was only a word here or there, this has been a real challenge for me.

There is still no guarantee that this story will continue, though I will probably continue it.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue - capiche?

**Chapter 2: There and back again (kinda)**

When Inuyasha and Kagome's feet hit the bottom of the well in her time Kagome suddenly felt nervous. Somehow sensing the change in Kagome's mood, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, while throwing her cocky grin. His usual expression looked odd on him now that he looked so much like his brother. Kagome couldn't help herself, she started giggling.

"Keh. What are you laughing at wench?" Inuyasha said irritably.

"It just struck me just how much like your brother you now look," was Kagome's response. She reached towards his face. "It's almost like Sesshomaru started acting like you, but you still look like you at the same time." She gave a small tug on his earlobe which was now in the same place as a humans'. "I will miss your doggy ears though," She said with a smile.

"You've no idea how glad I am to be rid of those things," he said irritably. Kagome pouted and gave him a sad look. "Sorry," he said, without a hint of remorse, "If you lived with 'em like I have, you wouldn't be sad to see 'em go."

"I know," Kagome said with a sigh, "They were just so cute!"

Grabbing Kagome's hand, Inuyasha dragged her after him as he jumped out of the well. He didn't overshoot this time and they both landed safely at the top of the small set of stairs in the well-house. The two of them left the well-house and walked towards the back door of the house. Digging her key out of her pocket Kagome unlocked the door and they entered the house. Kagome could hear the TV in the livingroom and called out to her family.

"Oka-san! Souta! Jii-chan!" Kagome called.

"Kagome!" her mother exclaimed, "I'm so glad you….." Mrs. Higurashi trailed off as she took in the sight before her upon entering the dining room.

"Sis!" Souta called, he was so glad to see her that he didn't even notice something was different until he ran into Kagome and she didn't stumble back from the impact like she normally would have.

Looking the two of them over, and silently bemoaning the face Inuyasha didn't have his dog ears anymore Mrs. Higurashi asked, "And what, pray tell, has happened to the two of you?"

Before Kagome could respond Jii-chan ran into the room, saw Inuyasha and Kagome, and yelled "DEMON BE GONE!" and tried to slap an ofuda on his granddaughter. Kagome sighed, and held up her hand, almost like 'stop' and the ofuda seemed to hit a pink wall that suddenly appeared. The ofuda was vaporized and Kagome frowned.

Jii-chan stared at this development completely shocked. The pink light meant only one thing, miko energy, but it came from the demon. His brain on overload from the apparent contradiction Jii-chan passed out swirly-eyed on the floor from the impossibility of all of such a thing happening. Dragging him up to his room Kagome locked him in so that he couldn't interrupt them while she explained things to her mother.

Returning to the dining room Kagome looked sheepish. As she explained what had happened to her and Inuyasha to her mother, Kagome saw her start to sway. Upon realizing that her daughter was now a full blooded youkai Mrs. Higurashi fainted. Kagome caught her mother before she hit the ground and laid her down on the couch in the living room until she woke up again.

It only took about five or ten minutes for Mrs. Higurashi to wake up. Taking a good look at her daughter seemed to reassure her that she wasn't dreaming, and that her daughter was now what she had been fighting for over three years. "Are you going to stay in the past then?" She asked her daughter. They had talked a few times when Kagome had been home after Kagome and Inuyasha had admitted their feelings. Mrs. Higurashi had had a feeling, even before now that her daughter would want to stay in the past.

Kagome stared at her lap. "I would like to. I feel like I belong there more than here anyways. I know I managed to finish school, but I have grown to like the way of life that was then. Also, with the way I am now, it would probably work out better. Plus my friends are back then, and I would never leave them, their like family to me."

"Aww, sis!" Souta chimed in. "Does that mean you wouldn't visit us anymore?"

Kagome looked appalled. "Of course I'll still visit you guys!" She exclaimed clutching her hands in front of her chest. "You are still my family, and I would never change that!" Kagome said. "I just feel more comfortable in the past, that's all."

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, getting the attention of the young man that had been all but excluded from the conversation. Looking at Kagome's mother, he raised an eyebrow in a silent acknowledgement that he heard her. "You really love my daughter don't you? That's why you want to spend forever with her right?"

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to look sheepish. "Yes," he said quietly. "I do love Kagome. Before this I did want to become a full youkai but I would rather have stayed a hanyou than go on a killing spree. The only reason that I'm a full blooded youkai now is that Midoriko promised that I would still be myself – that I would still be me, and she said that she would do the same for Kagome."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over the couple sitting before her. Standing she enveloped the both of them in a warm hug. Kagome hugged her mother back, but Inuyasha stiffened in her arms for a moment, before relaxing. "I'm glad you two have each other, and that you will be with each other always." Stepping away from then she asked, "Will you two be staying for dinner?"

Kagome nodded, and her mother headed to the kitchen. Kagome then chose to drag Inuyasha upstairs for some quiet. The heightened senses were starting to get to her, and she needed to sit down in a quiet place. Collapsing face down, with her head sideways onto her bed Kagome threw Inuyasha a frustrated look. "How do you deal with all of this?"

"All a what?" What the response for the now-youkai sitting on her floor.

"The sounds, the smells, everything is enhanced. I notice everything now, it's a little overwhelming."

Inuyasha smiled, "I grew up with it, so I learned how to deal, but I'm havin' some trouble too."

"You are?" Kagome asked confused.

"

Full youkai senses are better than what I had as a hanyou, so I'm having just as much trouble as you."

"What I want to know is how your brother deals with this damn tail," Kagome groaned. "I feel completely off balance."

"I don't know how he deals with that either," Inuyasha said with a snort. "It's probably why he wraps the thing around his shoulder."

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome said with a small smile, "I noticed that you overshot the tree earlier."

Inuyasha glared at her. "I'm not exactly good with this new stuff yet either ya know," he said irritably.

"I know you'll figure it out," Kagome said. "It's completely new for me, but you already know how to handle yourself."

Sitting up Kagome crossed her legs under her, and her tail wound itself on the bed behind her. Stretching Kagome realized that more had changed than she had originally thought. Physically Kagome hadn't changed much, besides the more obvious youkai traits, but when she had stretched she had realized that her bra didn't fit right any more, though it was only slightly off, and that she had felt a lot more muscle than had been there before.

Shaking her head and groaning, Kagome stood up and went to her dresser to look for a sports bra. Her more fitted ones wouldn't fit anymore, but she figured something with more stretch in it would. Grabbing one, and a larger shirt Kagome headed towards the bathroom.

"Oi, where you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm gonna go change," Kagome said.

"Why?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look, temped to sit him, sighing Kagome said, "My shirt doesn't fit right anymore, happy?" and stomped out of the room. Inuyasha wisely chose not to follow and ask what she meant.

A few minutes later Kagome walked back into the room. Her old shirt and bra in one hand, and the larger shirt in the other, she was wearing the sports bra. Throwing the old things in her hamper, and the clean shirt on her bed Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was blushing slightly, since Kagome didn't have a shirt one, but since she was wearing a bra it wasn't that bad.

"So am I the only one that got more stripes than my face, or did you get them too?" Kagome asked conversationally.

Startled Inuyasha took a good look at what Kagome meant. She had twin markings on each of her wrists that wrapped around from the back of her hand going about halfway up her forearms. There were two markings on each shoulder, and four around her middle, two on each side at her waist. They were all thin with tapered points. He couldn't tell if there were any on her legs, but he figured as there were ones on her arms, there would be on her legs as well.

Shrugging of his hitoe and taking of the kosode under it, Inuyasha took a good look at his upper body. He had almost the same markings as Kagome, but his were slightly thicker than hers, and slightly farther apart. Kagome blushed slightly getting a good look at Inuyasha's upper body. She normally didn't get to see much of him, he wore so much clothing all the time. Sometimes she wondered how he fought in it.

Satisfied that she wasn't the only one, Kagome slipped on the larger shirt. Sitting cross-legged on her bed again Kagome brought her tail around so that she could examine it. Her tail wasn't nearly as long as Sesshomaru's but it was long enough that if she just let it be it would be on the ground behind her. In a way, Kagome was glad that her hair color hadn't changed. She didn't think she could stand having that almost-white/silver hair that Inuyasha had, she didn't think she'd ever be able to keep it clean. And with a tail, she didn't even want to think about having to clean that much hair, let alone that much white/silver hair. Running her hand over the new appendage, Kagome wondered at the feel. She had never thought she would have a tail. And now, having one, she was fascinated.

Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's floor contemplating the turn his life had taken in the past 2 hours. Getting up that morning, he had no idea that he would suddenly be given everything he had dreamed about. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt like he had to hear again that Kagome was sure about everything that had happened.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, getting her attention.

Kagome looked up, startled. Hearing that quiet, tentative voice from Inuyasha seemed to scream 'wrong' to her. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked just as quietly.

"Are you sure you're sure about this?" Inuyasha asked, not looking Kagome in the eye.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly sliding off the bed to sit in front of him on her knees. Kagome felt pity for the man sitting in front of her. Had he had such a bad life before she met him, that even when she gave up being human, to stay by his side, he still doubted her commitment to him?

Not knowing what to say to Inuyasha, Kagome decided that actions spoke louder than words. She leaned forward cupping his head in her hands. Looking into his eyes Kagome leaned even farther forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Not waiting for him to respond, Kagome broke the kiss and wrapped Inuyasha in a hug, her tail finding his and wrapping around it.

"I've never felt more sure in my life," Kagome said after Inuyasha had relaxed into her embrace.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Inuyasha shifted her to sit in his lap. Sighing, he placed his chin on the top of her head, "I know you're sure," he said with another sigh. "It's almost like I need to make myself believe this is really happening."

"I know what you mean," Kagome said, snuggling into Inuyasha's chest a little. "I never, in a million years thought that I would be a youkai. I had pondered becoming hanyou with the Shikon no Tama if you had turned it down, but I never thought that this would happen."

Inuyasha pulled away a little, so that he could look Kagome in the face. "You would have become a hanyou if I didn't wish on the jewel?"

Kagome nodded. "We already knew how the other felt, and I had a feeling you wouldn't wish to become full youkai. You were too worried about not being yourself. So if you hadn't wished for anything I would have." Inuyasha nodded at that, but didn't say anything.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both absorbed in their thoughts.

Kagome suddenly bolted upright, almost smashing the top of her head into Inuyasha's chin. Jumping from his lap, Kagome looked herself over in the mirror before she went to her dresser and began rummaging for something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome began rummaging in her dresser.

"You'll see," was the simple response.

Pulling out a simple silver chain with a small silver charm, Kagome cupped it in her hands and began to concentrate. A pink glow began to surround her, concentrated on the necklace. After a minute the glow faded and Kagome smiled triumphantly. "There!" she said with a flourish.

Looking at the necklace Inuyasha couldn't see anything different about it than before. "So what did you just do?" he asked.

"Watch," was all Kagome said before clasping the necklace around her neck.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as Kagome's appearance changed to what she used to look like as a human. Her tail and stripes disappeared and her ears were no longer pointed. "Why did you do that?" Inuyasha said.

"Well," Kagome said. "I need to go out and get some supplies before we go back later. I can't exactly go walking around modern day Japan with a tail and claws now can I?" Kagome asked rhetorically. Seeing the look on his face, Kagome removed the necklace. "It's not a permanent change. It's just a glamour so that I look human again. I told you earlier I wouldn't change this for the world. Now come here."

Inuyasha reluctantly walked over to Kagome. She took the Kotodama rosary in her hands. She didn't remove it, but a pink glow surrounded her again, and now the Rosary and Inuyasha as well. After another couple of minutes the glow faded and Kagome stepped back.

Looking in the mirror Inuyasha stared in shock. His youkai ears now looked like normal human ears, and his stripes tail and claws had faded from view as well. He could still feel them, so he could tell that nothing had really changed. But it was a shock to see himself as human, and not have black hair. He had gotten used to what he looked like on his human nights, and now seeing himself as human, but not his normal human, was, to say the least, odd.

"Oi, how do I change back?" Inuyasha asked, never looking away from the mirror.

Kagome smiled, "Just concentrate on what you now look like as a youkai and you'll change back."

Inuyasha watched with a weird kind of fascination as his youkai features faded back into sight. The one smooth stripe on each cheek, unlike Sesshomaru, who had two. Also neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had a marking on their foreheads. Sesshomaru came by his via his mother's blood. The Inu no Taisho had no markings like that and thus Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have one.

Kagome smiled a satisfied smile as she sat down on her bed. Inuyasha sat down cross legged on the floor again. They sat in another comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kagome heard her mother call them to dinner.

"I'll get Jii-chan," Kagome said. "Tell Momma I'll be right down k?"

Inuyasha nodded and headed down the stairs to the table.

Kagome went to Jii-chan's room and unlocked the door to see her grandfather sitting on the bed. He looked up, and then away when she entered the room.

"Come on Jii-chan," Kagome said, "It's time for dinner."

"You really did change," was quiet comment from her grandfather.

"Yes, Jii-chan, I did," Kagome said. "You know about the Shikon no Tama, you're the one who told me the stories when I was younger. The soul of the miko that created the jewel granted the wish Inuyasha and I had to be together forever." Kagome sat down next to her grandfather and took his hand in her now clawed one. "The only way she knew for that to happen was for us to both become youkai." Kagome pulled her grandfather into a hug. "You're still my beloved Jii-chan," Kagome said. "You guys will always be my family."

With that Kagome pulled Jii-chan towards the door. He followed her. They got to the bottom of the stairs and Kagome gave her grandfather another quick hug and the two of them walked to the dinner table together.

Slipping into her seat next to Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't help buy giggle at the sight of Inuyasha scarfing down ramen like it was going out of fashion.

Dinner went well for all that there wasn't that much conversation, well except for Souta. The poor boy has been virtually ignored for half the afternoon and wouldn't leave his sister alone, asking her a slew of questions.

After dinner was finished and the dished cleaned and put away, Kagome dragged Inuyasha upstairs to change into some modern clothes so that he could go shopping with her to get supplies to bring back with her to the past. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but smile at what Inuyasha ended up wearing. Kagome had bought a couple pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts for Inuyasha while he was in the modern era, along with a pair of loose, comfortable shoes. Kagome hadn't changed from what she was wearing at dinner, and Mrs. Higurashi thought that they made a nice couple.

"Alright Momma, I'll be back in a little while," Kagome said grabbing her purse.

"You're not going out looking like that are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile in her voice. Both of the them still looked like youkai's.

"Nope," Kagome said with a smile, and slipped on her necklace. Shaking her head Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter appeared to go back to normal. Kagome then glared at Inuyasha and he seemed to concentrate for a moment, and his appearance too, changed, so that he looked completely human, but his hair was still long and white/silver.

"My do you look handsome," Mrs. Higurashi said, giggling a little.

"MOMMA!" was Kagome's outraged cry as Inuyasha blushed a little. Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out the door shouting a goodbye to her family.

She had supply shopping to do. First stop, pick up ramen for Inuyasha.

**END**

Well here's the second part. I almost thought this wouldn't happen. The chapter itself was 4 pages in word with no spacing between paragraphs, it's 8 pages with spacing and notes.

Please leave a **review** constructive feedback is _greatly appreciated_. But also feel free to review even if it's just to say 'good story'.

There is still no guarantee that this story will continue, though I will probably continue it.


End file.
